Take Me Back To The Start
by Layla Clearwater
Summary: Hermione has had a crush on Severus since 3rd year, but during the war she had a great loss when she saw Severus dying in front of her. She accidentally hits her head during the war to not knowing Severus was brought back to life, and loses her memories of him. They grow to love again and she regains her memory. (Sorry, not all of the Description couldn't fit)


Hermione dreamt of a man with black shoulder length hair, dying in front of her. She cried, but no face was on the man or a name. She wakes up to see Harry next to Ginny, and Ron with Lavender. She slowly gets up, her head hurting badly; and smiled at her friends.

"Hermione, why are you crying?" Lavender said bluntly.

Hermione turns to her, feeling the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"Honey, you must not be so blunt. Hermione just woke up" Ron said firmly.

"It's okay Ron, I just had a strange dream" Hermione said, wiping her tears away.

"Your awake..." said a cold voice that came from the hall entrance into the school infirmary. He walked slow, but shuffled his feet every step he took. Then he made it to her side, and went to hold her hand.

Hermione pulled her hand away.

"Who are you, do I know you?" She asked curiously.

His face changed, his eyes looking sad.

"I'm Professor Snape, I was headmaster last year; when the Dark lord Took over, I..." The mysterious man said, but before he could finish, Hermione interrupted.

Everyone looked at her to see her reaction, they all were also surprised; of what she was about to say.

" Harry, he is working for the dark lord. Get him out of here!" Hermione exclaimed.

Everyone looked shocked.

"Hermione, don't jump to conclusions. Let him finish" Harry said calmly.

Hermione calmed down, and let him continue.

Severus Snape, who said he was Professor Snape continued.

"I was only following Albus Dumbledore's wishes at the time, I wanted Lilly Potter's killer to know the same fate as she did 17 years ago". He was going to say more, but Hermione interrupted him.

"Oh, you must have really loved her Professor. Were we successful, did we actually kill him; kill Voldemort I mean?" Hermione said, turning to Harry.

"Yes, it's finally over. Snape is here for..." Harry was stopped by Professor Snape.

"Harry, let's talk outside!" Snape said firm, yet slightly in an angered tone. He walked ahead of Harry.

"I'll be back okay? Just talk to Ron, Lavender and Ginny while I'm gone" Harry said.

Hermione Smiled.

"Okay" she said, almost cheerfully.

When Harry meet Severus in the hall, Severus swatted him on his shoulder.

"Ow". Harry replied, as his teacher swatted him.

"Harry, I know that you want to tell her. But she doesn't remember me, or what we had. Did you see how she pulled away from me". Snape could feel tears down his cheeks trying not to think of it.

Harry sympathized with Professor Snape.

"So what, you still love her. Besides I bet she will remember when we tell her." Harry said, sure she would remember.

"No Harry, she has really bad amnesia. If I push it, it could really damage her; we have to help her, support her. But let her figure it out on her own" Said Professor Snape, knowing it would pain him either way they did it; but letting her go her own pace was best for her.

"Please Harry... Promise me that you or the others won't push memories on her, of me or anything else" Severus begged him.

"But Professor Snape, I see how this pains you. Couldn't we just..." But before Harry continued, Professor Snape Interrupted him.

"Yes, but it's for Hermione; it's her we need to think about, she didn't even know I was brought back to live. Even when she hit her head, she didn't know. Please think of how much it would damage her if we said everything quicker than her pace, it's not good for her. So please tell your friends, what I've told you" Professor Snape said, before going back into the infirmary.

"Yes Professor, if it's for Hermione; I will do anything" Harry said, as he looked in his Professors eyes.

"It's good that we have a understanding, now we should check on her..." Professor Snape said as they walked back into the infirmary.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, it will continue on Chapter 2 :)


End file.
